


Bagel Shop of Hotness

by MiniRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bagels, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, POV Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory (insert food) shop!AU because all the cool kids are doing it.</p><p>Steve goes for his morning run and stumbles upon something hotter than fresh baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel Shop of Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> Blame goes to capneverever and ivorysilk for encouraging me to finish this fic. Started out as a writing exercise and evolved into this.

Five a.m., Monday morning, Steve was on his regularly scheduled run around the Big Apple. The city was already buzzing with life; cabs whizzing about, construction workers measuring out the day’s work, stock brokers getting their last coffee before the end of their shift. But Steve liked that about New York. Always alive, never sleeping. It would probably be the reason why he would never leave to retire in Florida like so many others. He loved the quiet thrum of the city too much to leave.

As he took his last turn before heading back to his apartment, Steve caught the scent of fresh baked goods wafting through the air. His stomach growled, hungry for sustenance, prompting Steve to follow the delicious scent a few extra blocks further than normal.

When the scent changed from a faint fragrance to a wall of delicious smells, Steve opened his eyes. In front of his was a hole in the wall bakery he had never seen before. The sign with the store name was shabby at best and there was a small paper in the window that said, “Yes, we are open.”

Steve took a peak through the foggy window. There was a short bar table along the wall with five bar stools underneath. There were also two small tables for two on the side, but it didn’t seem like the place where people could sit and talk and enjoy a bagel. You could, but it would be very cramped. No, this place looked like people came in, got what they wanted, and left to get along with their day.

With a shrug, Steve pushed through the door and into the shop. A cheerful bell above his head rang as he walked into the place.

“Just a minute,” a voice yelled over the blaring noise of the oven.

“Take your time. I’m in no rush,” Steve called back, glancing at the chalkboard menu hanging above the register. Looked pretty standard if he read the messy writing correctly. They had the standard plain, egg, and everything bagels as well as a special bagel of the day.

“Apple and cinnamon bagel for our first day in the Big Apple,” he read aloud. Sounded interesting, wonder how it tasted.

“Sorry for the wait.” A tall man walked out of the back, whipping his hand on his apron.

Steve was about to give a polite, “No problem” but then he got a look at the baker and the words froze in his mouth. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous man Steve had ever seen. Brown eyes sparkled like jewels in the early morning sun as it filtered through the dirty window. His brown hair was light and fluffy like freshly baked bread. It probably smelled liked fresh baked bread too. Steve squashed the temptation to lean closer to see if the man’s hair smelled as soft as it looked.

“Hi,” said the man with a blinding smile. “Welcome to Tony’s Bagels. What can I get for you today?”

“Your name,” Steve blurted out, quickly regretting his impulsive tongue.

A quirk appeared in the man’s smile. “I’m sorry?” he asked as if he wasn’t sure if he heard Steve correctly.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an embarrassed, “Nothing.” It felt like his heart was about jump out of his chest and onto the counter. His cheeks flush as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot.

“Um, you need a moment to think about it?” the man asked, rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears slowly turned pink.

“No!” The world came out more forceful than Steve had hoped. “I mean… um… I’ll take an everything and the special, please.”

His lips curled up into a mischievous smile. “I can do that. One everything and one special. Would you like cream cheese with that?”

“Do I get one of those little cup things or do you spread it on yourself?”

The man’s brown eyes twinkled in delight. “Don’t you think that’s a little forward of you, blondie?”

Steve was lost. “Um…”

The man leaned over the counter and Steve found himself looking deep into a pair of dark brown eyes. “I mean; I don’t mind spreading it on myself. After all, there’s no one else here but the two of us,” he purred.

“What are you-”

“I’ll even put it on nice and thick because you’re such a cutie,” he said, bopping Steve on the nose.

Steve’s face flushed red as he clued in to the man’s advances. “I just want two bagels and cream cheese. I don’t want to be arrested for sexual harassment,” Steve said, trying not to think about the imagery his dick was sending his brain.

The man’s smile disappeared. “Oh. Sorry. I just thought-” His face flushed tomato red. He took a few steps away from the counter and straightened his apron, trying brush off his embarrassment. “Never mind. My mistake.”

He punched some numbers into the register and rang Steve up. “That’ll be $3.49,” the man said, bending down to grab two bagels out of the display case. The hem of his shirt crept up his back, revealing a thin line of skin above his waistline. Steve put his head down and tried to focus on getting the money out, ignore the sudden heat in his cheeks. Just because the man thought that Steve was cute didn’t mean he was interested. The sooner Steve got his brain out of the gutter the better.

“You want it toasted?” the man asked, putting in an effort to have a normal conversation.

Steve went along, trying to keep his arousal out of his voice as he thought about sexy toasted buns. “Cost extra?”

He shook his head as he sliced through the bagels. “Normally, I’d be a thousand buck a pop. But, since you’ve been such a good sport, I’ll do it for free,” he said, laying the sarcasm on as thick as cream cheese.

“How generous of you,” Steve said with a snort. “I’m Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.”

“Tony. Tony Stark,” the man said, popping the bagels into the toaster before shaking Steve’s hand. “Sorry about, well, you know.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve said, amazed at how soft and strong Tony’s hands were. Steve wasn’t opposed to flirting. Quite the opposite, in fact. Tony had just been so forward it caught him off guard. But, now he knew that Tony was at least a little interested in him. Thing was, Steve was _very_ interested in Tony and he was becoming more interested by the second.

“First day on the job if you can believe it. Used to do sales, and now I’m here,” Tony said as if it explained everything.

“Did you flirt your way through sales?” asked Steve. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Not as much as you think,” admitted Tony, pulling the perfectly toasted bagels out of the oven. “I did do some things I’m not that proud of, but that’s in the past now. Just means it’s going to be a bit of a learning curve going from sales to, well, different sales.”

“What did you used to sell?” asked Steve, propping his elbows up on the display case as he watched Tony work.

“Weapons of mass destruction, stuff for the military,” Tony said with a casual shrug. He pulled out a container from a fridge and began spreading a thick layer of white cheese across the beautifully brown bread. “Dad was a war monger. Same with godfather. Then, godfather up and kicked me out of the business when dad kicked the bucket.”

Steve whistled. “That sucks.”

“It is what it is. Just trying to look on the bright side. Now, I’m here serving two bagels to a hottie at ass o’clock in the morning,” Tony said with a smile as he handed Steve a warm brown paper bag.

‘You think I’m hot?’ Steve’s dick thought, straining to get out of his tight running pants.

“Not a fan of early mornings?” Steve asked, trying to hide his body’s interest.

“Not really,” said Tony, unaware of Steve’s internal struggle. “Not a fan of bagels either. I’m more of a doughnut man myself, but this is New York. And New Yorkers like bagels. If I want to do well in this business, no doughnut shops in my future.”

Steve chuckled. He looked into the bag to double check the contents. At the bottom were two mouthwatering bagels, piping hot and ready to be eaten. Just like the person who prepared them.

Steve winced to himself. He tried to tell his arousal to shut up, but it wouldn’t listen. “You always do such a bang up job of selling your product?” he asked, trying to keep his focus away from anything that could be arousing.

“Today was just a fluke,” Tony said with a confident smirk. “Come back tomorrow and I’ll promote the shit out of my bagels just like everybody else in the food business.”

“Are you trying to make me a returning customer?” asked Steve, leaning closer.

“In my defense,” replied Tony, not showing any sign of backing away. “I just opened this morning and you’re my only customer.”

Steve snorted. “You certainly have a way of making a fella feel welcome.”

“I aim to please,” Tony said with a smug smile. All of a sudden, his confidence melted away. “So… No sexual harassment suit, right? I really don’t need the bad press right now, just opening up shop and all,” he said, nervously tapping his sternum.

Steve shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was give Tony grief. Hit with a sudden burst of confidence, Steve went for broke. “Well, your advances weren’t necessarily unwanted,” Steve said coyly, trying to ignore how his cheeks burned. “I’m just wondering, how do I ask for your number without sounding like a creepy customer?”

Tony’s mouth dropped to the floor in surprise. “Like this,” he replied, snatching a shiny white and gold business off the counter and scribbling a number down on the back. “The store is open at odd hours, but feel free to call or come by any time.”

Steve smiled. Instead of taking the card like a normal sane person, Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him over the counter so Tony’s upper body hovered over the table with his ear right by Steve’s mouth. With a cheeky smile and overconfidence spilling out his ears, Steve whispered, “Thanks for filling up my bagels Mister Stark. Maybe next time, you can fill me up with something a little more _substantial_.”

Steve plucked the card out of Tony’s fingers and watched with delight as Tony stumbled back, the circuits in his brain backfiring by the dozen.

When he came back to his senses, Tony leered at him, a nasty grin growing across his face. “You’re a dirty man Rogers.” His breath was short and his cheeks were flushed, but he wasn’t backing down from the invitation.

Steve laughed. “Better get used to it doll face.”

As Steve left the shop, he made sure to swing his hips a little more than necessary. Sure the tight jogging pants showed his arousal to the world, but in the back, they made his ass look damn fine. And going by the muffled groans that Tony was making, Steve thought it was totally worth it.

Outside, the sun had come up and the sky was changing from gray to blue. Pigeons flew by looking for any scraps left by the garbage men. Steve inhaled a deep breath of the crisp air, allowing himself to fully enjoy the pleasant buzz of arousal as long as he could.

As he took off for home, bag of delicious potential in his hand, hardened dick eager for what was to come next, Steve Rogers knew that he absolutely had to come back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumbler and see all the shit I reblog. [[link]](http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brooklyn Boys' Bagels (The Berry Wonderful Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654908) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda)




End file.
